List of Godbeasts
This is a list of all the Godbeasts. Godbeasts are the "bosses" found at the end of every dungeon. Godbeasts can either be larger, more ornate versions of the monster you regularly fight or special, tougher monsters with unique attacks, art and animation who drop 3* and 4* gear. Common Godbeasts Common Godbeasts are generally larger and more stylized versions of the monster you fight in Monster Blade. They also generally have 1 or 2 new attacks compared to the regular monsters. 1. Sonic Scream Beam. 2. Racial Beast special (differs from beast to beast). Usually preceded by Red Rings of energy eminating outwards beneath them. *'Elder Woodstorm Charger' - The Earth "Charger" Godbeast and Boss of the "Western Fringe" dungeon. Weak against Fire and strong against Water. Recommended level: 2. *'Royal Emerald Viper' - The Earth "Viper" Godbeast and Boss of the "Greenwood Forest" dungeon. Weak against Fire and strong against Water. Recommended level: 3. *'Elite Skybolt Stalker' - The Lightning "Stalker" Godbeast and Boss of the "Rumbling Sands" dungeon. Weak against Metal. Recommended level: 5. *'Elder Shockram Charger' - The Lightning "Charger" Godbeast and Boss of the "Crackling Wastes" dungeon. Weak against Metal. Recommended level: 6. *''' King Chark''' - The Lightning "Serpent" Godbeast and final Boss of the "Razor Dunes" dungeons, found in "Stormvale". Weak against Metal. Drops 2-Star Lightning equipment. Recommended level: 7. *'Elder Icehorn Charger' - The Water "Charger" Godbeast and Boss of the "Frozen Plains" dungeon. Weak against Earth and strong against Fire. Recommended level: 9. *'Elite Ice-Claw Stalker' - The Water "Stalker" Godbeast and Boss of the "Frostfang Pass" dungeon. Weak against Earth and strong against Fire. Recommended level: 10. *'Royal Razorfang Viper' - The Metal "Viper" Godbeast and Boss of the "Anvil Pass" dungeon. Weak against Lightning. Recommended level: 13. *'Elite Anvil-Claw Stalker' - The Metal "Stalker" Godbeast and Boss of the "Hammer Hill" dungeon. Weak against Lightning. Recommended level: 14. *''' King Ays''' - The Metal "Raider" Godbeast and final Boss of the "Ripping Tide" dungeons found in "Weeping Caverns." Weak against Lightning. Drops 2-Star Metal equipment. Recommended level: 15. *'Elder Magma Charger' - The Fire "Charger" Godbeast and Boss of the "Blazing Hills" dungeon. Weak against Water and strong against Earth. Recommended level: 17. *'Royal Scarlet Viper' - The Fire "Viper" Godbeast and Boss of the "Fiery Den" dungeon. Weak against Water and strong against Earth. Recommended level: 18. *'Elite Razorglade Stalker' - The Earth "Stalker" Godbeast and Boss of the "Western Fringe" dungeon. Weak against Fire and strong against Water. Recommended level: 20. *'Royal Emerald Viper' - The Earth "Viper" Godbeast and Boss of the "Greenwood Forest" dungeon. Weak against Fire and strong against Water. Recommended level: 21. *''' King Shavez''' - The Earth "Triceratops" Godbeast and final Boss of the "Horned Terror" dungeons, found in "Emeral Heart". Weak against Fire and strong against Water. Recommended level: 24. *'Elder Icehorn Charger' - The Water "Charger" Godbeast and Boss of the "Frozen Plains" dungeon. Weak against Earth and strong against Fire. Recommended level: 26. *'Royal Frostfang Viper' - The Water "Viper" Godbeast and Boss of the "Frostfang Pass" dungeon. Weak against Earth and strong against Fire. Recommended level: 27. *''' King Ynka''' - The Water "Mauler" Godbeast and final Boss of the "Ice-Cold Stare" dungeons found in "Northern Tower. Weak against Earth and strong against Fire. Recommended level: 30. *'Elite Anvil-Claw Stalker' - The Metal "Viper" Godbeast and Boss of the "Anvil Pass" dungeon. Weak against Lightning. Recommended level: 33. Named Godbeasts Named Godbeasts are wholly different bosses that have completely separate art (though they may share movesets with common monsters). They are generally stronger than Common Godbeasts. ' Nhang Agni' - The Earth "Wyvern" Godbeast and final Boss of the "Death from Above" dungeons in "Emerald Heart." Weak against Fire and strong against Water. Drops "Forest Strider" Earth equipment (3-Star). Recommended level: 4. ' ' Sahapet Djour '- The Water "Hydra" Godbeast and final Boss of the "Iceman" dungeons in "Northern Tower." Weak to Earth and strong against Fire. Drops "Ice Warden" Water equipment (3-Star). Recommended level: 11. ' ''' '''Aralez Pir - The Fire "Wolf" Godbeast and the final Boss of the "Howling Fire" dungeons in "Molten Hearth." Weak to Water and strong against Earth. Drops "Flame Bearer" Fire equipment (3-Star). Recommended level: 20 ' ' Anahit - The Metal Godbeast and the final Boss of the "Iron Breaker" dungeons in "Weeping Caverns." Weak to Lightning and neutral against all other elements. Drops "???" Metal equipment (3-Star). Recommended level: 35. ' ' Vahagn - The Lightning Godbeast and the final Boss of the "Ground Breaking Power" dungeons in "Stormvale." Weak to Metal and neutral against all other elements. Drops "Stormborn" Lightning equipment (3-Star). Recommended level: 48. Heroic Godbeasts Heroic Godbeasts are the end-game (level 50) named godbeasts. "Heroic" is simply a title: it denotes they are the last versions and they appear at maximum level (level 50). They do not add any new designs or attacks, though they are generally stronger and faster versions of their aforementioned counterparts. *'Heroic Nhang Agni' - The Earth Godbeast and end-game Boss of the "Poison Rain" dungeons in "Emerald Heart." Weak against Fire and strong against Water. Drops "Stone Guardian" Earth equipment (4-Star). Recommended level: 50. *'Heroic Sahapet Djour' - The Water Godbeast and end-game Boss of the "Frozen Death" dungeons in "Northern Tower." Weak against Earth and strong against Fire. Drops "Frozen Warlord" Water equipment (4-Star). Recommended level: 50. *'Heroic Aralez Pir' - The Fire Godbeast and end-game Boss of the "Burning Rage" dungeons in "Molten Hearth." Weak against Water and strong against Earth. Drops "Blazing Emperor" Fire equipment (4-Star). Recommended level: 50. *'Heroic Anahit' - The Metal Godbeast and end-game Boss of the "Stone Coffin" dungeons in "Weeping Caverns." Weak against Lightning. Drops "Dragon King" Metal equipment (4-Star). Recommended level: 50. *'Heroic Vahagn' - The Lightning Godbeast and end-game Boss of the "Dragon God" dungeons in "Stormvale." Weak against Metal. Drops "Thunder God" Lightning equipment (4-Star). Recommended level: 50. Event Godbeasts Event Gobeasts are limited-time bosses which appear and act identical to their regular counterparts. They are, however, able to be challenged on Easy, Normal and Hard difficulties. The level of the Godbeast scales with your character's level. The formula to check which level beasts you will encounter is as such: Easy: your character level -4 Normal: your character level +/-0 Hard: your character level +4 ' "Rage of the Godbeast" Aralez Arze' The Wolf-God - The first event featured a stronger version of the Named Godbeast Aralez Pir. The Wolf-God dropped "Wolf-God" event equipment (5-Star). Completing this set allowed you to summon the Wolf-God with special animation and gained the ability of instant resurrection upon death as well as 30 seconds of significantly boosted strength, speed and defense (all elemental defences, as well as normal defence are multiplied by 10, with the exception to Water element, strength is doubled and speed gets a rough 20% bonus). After 30 seconds, HP reverts to 1 and all power is half the normal amount (speed, stamina, reaction). ' "The Undying Godbeast" Sahapet Djour the Hydra-God' - The second event featured a stronger version of the Named Godbeast Sahapet Djour. The Hydra-God dropped "Hydra-God" event equipment (5-Star). Completing this set allowed you to summon the Hydra-God with special animation and gained the ability of health regeneration if HP falls below 15% (fatal strikes override this ability's activation). The character also gains a slight increase in speed and defence. This ability wears off after 45 seconds. "The Godbeast of the Skies" Nhang Agni the Wyvern-God - The third event features a stronger version of the Named Godbeast Nhang Agni. The Wyvern-God drops "Wyvern-God" event equipment (5-Star). Completing the set imbues your weapon with the Wyvern-God's Flame. Every attack you land has a 12% chance of igniting your enemy; inflicting 150% of your Slayer's damage over 6 seconds. Performing a Perfect Block also activates a Secret Skill: when your enemy is ignited with the Wyvern-God's Flame, a Perfect Block will cause the enemy to explode from within - this ignores armor and deals 9% of the enemy's total health instantly.